TSUKAMI SIN
Sin is a student of Ouran High School'and is one of the current hosts. __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY Sin is someone who is usually seen just out to have fun. He doesn't think much on what he is doing and merely goes with the flow. Very artistic in both drawing and music, he tends to be very focused on this. However most of the muse he gets to pursue his hobbies from the drugs that he makes. He is also born with a slight disorder and at times forget to takes his medicine. 'HISTORY' As a young kid, Sin was not like how he is today. While he still have similar traits of being self-sacrificing and simply wanting others to be happy. His parents had wanted him to become the next head but he did not pursue for such things and was happy when Yoite had promised to make him his right hand man when the two get older. However, that soon ended when his sister had wanted to become the head instead of the heir. Knowing this he had been conflicted. Not wanting to be head now for two reasons, he started to take drugs in middle school in hopes that his parents would give up on their dream. Luckily for him, the plan had worked as their turned their eyes towards their daughter. However, he couldn't stop taking the drugs. He loved the rush and they gave him muse in both his drawings and his music. He just couldn't stop and because of that he lost respect in the eyes of his sister as well. 'SYNOPSIS' Sin first appears when his sister Virtue, enters the host club. He had quickly took her as his client and was quickly jealous of the papers she held. As usual she had ignored him for the most part and after trying to get her to be hosted by him, the girl had quickly left when she saw an opening. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL' At the festival, Sin had went with Fuyumi as some sort of a "date". He also had walked around halfnaked as a samurai fanservice for the cafe. After running into Maverick with Fuyumi, the two could not stand his singing and was disgusted. After that he had went with Addy on his second date of the day to which he had tried to shoot Totoro for her but instead of the girl falling for him, she was quickly saddened that he shot the plush toy. Then he is seen at the cafe working with Virtue and almost killing three men who he thought was looking at his sister in a perverted way. When he took another break, he ran into Vincent who quickly stomped out his last cigarette 'LOCKDOWN' During the lockdown he was placed with Addy, Fuyumi, Amunet and Ryuu. His wooden sword that he used to be part of his cosplay was also taken away from him by the yakuza watching over them. When he had tried to go the restroom, Katsu had stopped him in the name of God. Angry and wanting to get out, he quickly fought back along with Ryuu. When the two had acquired a prisoner, Katsu had taken Addy. Not wanting her hurt, they stood in a stalemate until Yoite came and started to duel with the green haired man. Taking this as an advantage, and given a gun, he led his group out of the room. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'TSUKAMI VIRTUE' Virtue his Sin's sister and someone he obivously cares for very much. He puts his sister just in front of everyone and is very protective of the girl despite the fact that she is a yakuza. Even more is that she ignores the fact that they are siblings which at times hurt him but he still sticks to her side and try to help her accomplish her dreams. 'ADDY' Addy was a girl that Sin had fallen for at first sight due to her looks. Hearing about her, he had decided to start a bet with the girl where he will do everything in his power to make her fall in love with him in a year. 'FUYUMI' Fuyumi and Sin are not fond of each other due to the fact that they are opposites. Sin hates how inflexible she is and how she never seems to be laid back. By normal circumstances, Sin would not even talk to her unless it was to tease her but because her parents had hired the Tsukamis, he was forced to be her bodyguard. He also calls her "Poophead" instead of her real name. 'KOURAN MAVERICK' Maverick is also a host just like SIn and the two can usually be seen causing trouble together due to how similar they are to each other. They also work together during the host club and often work as a pair. Most of the time when they work together however, it is usually to play a prank on someone or cause trouble such as the food fight during the opening ceremony. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Tsukamis Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran High Category:Host Club